


Are You Courting Me?

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Loki (Marvel), Happy, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The last thing Tony would have expected if he met Loki again, was that the trickster god would be flirting with him.





	Are You Courting Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I basically just started penning some dialogue that was in my head (when I was meant to be working on my NaNo project, heh). I then realised it was _just_ close enough to a oneshot idea I’d had for a Post-Thor3 setting, so I pulled that up and worked the dialogue into that idea. I then figured I had might as well finish it while I was there.
> 
> So, um, whoops, my fingers slipped? Here is 1.6k of an accidentally written oneshot, haha.
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE NOTE: There are very little Thor 3 spoilers, but this is a post Thor 3 story. And while there are almost no references and you might not even _notice_ them if you haven't seen the film. I still want to warn you regardless.  READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

When Thor had shown up on Earth one day in a spaceship that had Bruce, the entire population of Asgard and _Loki_ on it; the situation had quickly become a very, very big headache for Tony.

He’d spent months - _months_ sorting out the mess that came with it, working with Stephen Strange far more than he wanted to and doing all he could to help the Aesir to find a new home. 

Tony spent a lot of time honestly wondering if it was too late to quit the hero business and go become a hermit on some far forgotten island. 

It didn’t help that Loki was _always around him_. Whenever Tony showed up to speak to Thor or Heimdall or anyone else, Loki was always just _there_ , chatting at him, teasing him and generally distracting Tony far more than he should. 

Granted, the spaceship was the only place he could feasibly be without causing mass panic on Earth, and Tony had to admit that after months trapped with the same people, Loki was probably a little bit bored.

Tony _also_ had to admit that he had fun and probably encouraged the conversations a lot more than he should. Especially since Loki flirted with him, _a lot_. 

He’d been stunned at first, but had quickly caught up with the program to at least banter back. Loki had looked delighted, and it could, almost - _almost_ be considered a game, but Tony knew better. Loki was far too dogged, far too smooth to be anything other than genuine. He was attracted to Tony, and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

The mage had even taken to projecting himself into Tony’s tower to continue their discussions. Loki had been greatly amused to find that Tony was quickly derailed by the fact he _wasn’t really there_ and wanted to figure out _how he did his magic_. After a week of Tony trying and failing to get any kind of information out of Loki or any concrete readings from the illusion, Loki had offered him a compromise.

_Let me come to your tower in person, and I’ll explain it to you._

Tony had... okay, he’d hesitated as he debated whether it was a good idea or not. Thor and Asgard and _Bruce_ seemed to trust and accept Loki was legit this time, but they also didn’t have Loki cramming every possible flirtation he could into a conversation.

In the end though, Tony’s curiosity had been too much to resist, and he’d agreed to the proposition.

Loki had stepped into his tower gleefully the next day, looking around with interested eyes. The tower had received almost as much appraisement and compliments as the trickster had given Tony. It had taken Loki a few minutes to stop his curious exploring, but eventually he had happily joined Tony in the lab. The engineer was quick to find that despite the close quarters, despite the continued flirtatious banter, Loki kept his hands entirely to himself and his mind (mostly) on the task at hand.

And it was, okay - it was _great_ even. 

They had an amazing afternoon of science and magic and physics-bending _awesome_ that when Thor had come to pick up his brother, Tony had been genuinely disappointed.

Loki had noticed it-- _of course he had_ \--and he’d suggested with a small grin and hopeful eyes; _I could come back tomorrow?_

Tony had immediately agreed and for a week, Loki had visited his tower and stayed for most of the day. While the flirting hadn’t stopped, Tony had started to tune it out, responding on autopilot and letting himself enjoy the company of another genius. Because that’s what Loki was, a _genius_ and Tony was revelling in the experience.

It wasn’t until the seventh day when they’d been up in the penthouse - Tony having stashed a tool he needed behind the bar for _god knows what reason_ \- that Loki announced sudden and abrupt into the quiet, “I don’t think I have apologised for throwing you out a window.”

Tony had paused, momentarily astounded by the words, but Loki’s tone had been thoughtful, surprised, as if he’d only just remembered the action that had given Tony nightmares for weeks. 

Tony had popped his head up from behind the bar to glare slightly at the mage, correcting him pointedly, “You mean, _trying to kill me_.”

“Well, I did believe you would survive,” Loki offered, looking and sounding oddly sincere, oddly _apologetic_.

It was kind of unexpected. Nice too. Possibly the first apology he’d ever gotten from anyone who’d attacked him. It didn’t mean Loki couldn’t have gone with something a little less flippant.

Then again, it _was_ Loki, so what did he expect? The thought made Tony sigh a little.

The mage though, the perceptive bastard, had noticed Tony’s initial pleased surprise and subsequent silent acceptance of the apology - and suddenly, Loki’s entire body language shifted. His relaxed, comfortable stance as he waited for Tony to find what he was looking for morphed into powerful, slow steps as he came closer. There was a familiar, flirtatious smirk tugging at his mouth and his hand was sliding gently along the bar, his intense gaze locked on Tony. 

“Could we not try to make amends?” he asked, his words almost a purr.

 _We have made amends_ , was the first thing to come to Tony’s mind, because they practically had. They were basically _friends_ \- but that wasn’t what this was about anymore.

“Why do I get the feeling your version of ‘amends’ involves us on a mattress?” Tony found himself asking.

It made Loki laugh; loud and delighted; his seductive prowl broken for genuine amusement as his eyes crinkled with it. The expression made Tony want to grin, but he made sure to quell it. When Loki finally stopped chuckling, his humour had faded down to a small smile.

“Because you are _perceptive_ , Stark,” Loki told him, _complimented_ him, and Tony was having even more difficulty fighting his smile after that. 

Loki just started walking closer once more and Tony let a hint of amusement creep into his tone as he acknowledged, “You haven’t exactly been subtle.”

“Perhaps,” Loki allowed, a mischievous smile briefly playing on his lips only to fade to something more serious. “But _you_ have been,” he said, a small frown on his brow. “You have flyted with me, you have laughed at my tricks and you have praised my magic.” Loki had finished making his way around the bar, but he didn’t stop moving until he was directly in front of Tony. “I have _enjoyed_ that, Tony Stark, truly, I have - but my words were not without intent.” 

It was the first time, the _only_ time that Loki actively closed the distance between them, his fingers reaching out to gently caress the skin of Tony’s arm. His green eyes stayed locked on Tony’s own, trying to read him, to puzzle out Tony’s response. The engineer just fought down a shiver at the soft touch and the heat of Loki’s hand still lightly pressing against him. 

“You are a fine companion,” Loki continued to tell him, “but I have a greater interest in you. So tell me, Tony; have my efforts to charm you been successful?”

And that was the question, wasn’t it?

When it had started, Tony had been shocked by Loki’s attentions, but then he’d grown used to it, responding to Loki’s words the way he would any banter that was thrown at him.

But then he was enjoying himself, catching himself smiling when Loki would laugh at one of Tony’s sharper quips. He’d grown to like the time with the mage, to like _Loki_. The person he was, not the person Tony had briefly met when the mage was half-crazed and completely lost.

The last week had been fun. _Loki_ was fun. He was a little shit who adored being the centre of attention. He was _incredibly_ smart and handsome as hell. He also loved to spout convoluted hypothetical’s that were actually brilliant plans that Tony had quickly learned the mage had no intention of enacting. He wanted _reactions_ , he wanted people to _focus_ on him - Loki wanted to be the one holding Tony attention, the one making him _laugh_.

The two of them had fit together like two peas in a pod and maybe Tony could admit that he’d been interested in Loki for a while now.

Looking up from where his eyes had fallen to Loki’s chest as he’d pondered the question, Tony caught the trickster god’s uncertain gaze. Loki was still trying to work him out, growing more resigned with every second that passed without an answer.

Slowly, Tony let himself relax and finally smile.

“You’re good with your words, Loki,” Tony told him. “They’re _very_ good at charming people.” Loki’s eyes had brightened with success and relief and he started to lean closer. “ _But_ ,” and Loki abruptly froze, his pleased expression faltering, but Tony just brought his own hand to Loki’s arm, keeping him where he was. Tony’s voice was soft as he added, “ _But_ , you only had to be yourself to draw me in.”

Surprise was the first thing to fill Loki’s eyes, followed by a blinding but somehow _shy_ smile; it was an expression that said _this_ pleasure had struck a little deeper than the first and it was making Loki’s face almost glow with it.

The mage didn’t hesitate to lean forward after that and to catch Tony’s mouth in a kiss. The engineer happily responded back, pulling Loki even further against him before moving his arm to wrap around the taller man’s neck.

And with Loki humming happily against his lips, and moving his long fingers to cup the engineer’s hips firmly, Tony would admit that maybe he could get used to the idea of always having Loki around.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Like. I just, _I love how fucking happy Loki is in Thor 3??_ So I just want to write him all carefree and sweet??? And this is dangerous for my usual angsty/pining!Loki writing-self. BUT I AM ENJOYING THIS DESIRE WHILE IT LASTS. So, um, yes, enjoy XP
> 
> Additionally, I was going to hold off posting this for a while because _so many updates in such a short time_. Then I figured, are any of you really going to mind? XD This may mean a bit of a dry spell until next month. But also, who knows what with my accidental typing these days. Heh. *sheepish smile*


End file.
